Lightsaber Forms Talent Tree
You have refined your knowledge of lightsaber technique, your blade becoming an extension of your self. Anyone using a Lightsaber may use one of these forms, but you have the discipline and patience to become a true master of the form. Ataru You may add your Dexterity bonus (Instead of your Strength bonus) on damage rolls when wielding a Lightsaber. When you wield a Lightsaber two-handed, you may apply double your Dexterity bonus (Instead of double your Strength bonus) to the damage. Djem So Once per round when an opponent hits you with a melee attack, you may spend a Force Point as a Reaction to make an immediate attack against that opponent. Jar'Kai Prerequisites: 'Lightsaber Defense', Niman When you use the Lightsaber Defense '''Talent, you gain twice the normal deflection bonus to your Reflex Defense when you are wielding two Lightsabers. '''Juyo Prerequisites: ''Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), 'Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers), Base Attack Bonus +10 Once per encounter, you may spend a Force Point as a Swift Action to designate a single opponent in your line of sight. For the remainder of the encounter, you may reroll your first attack roll each round against that opponent, keeping the better of the two results. '''Makashi Prerequisite: 'Lightsaber Defense' When wielding a single Lightsaber in one hand, the deflection bonus you gain from the Lightsaber Defense Talent increases by 2 (To a maximum of +5). Niman When wielding a Lightsaber, you gain a +1 bonus to your Reflex Defense and Will Defense. Shien Prerequisites: 'Deflect', Redirect Shot Whenever you redirect a deflected blaster bolt (See the Redirect Shot Talent), you gain a +5 bonus on your ranged attack roll. Shii-Cho Prerequisites: 'Block', Deflect When using the Block or Deflect Talents, you only take a -2 penalty on your Use the Force check for every previous Block or Deflect attempt since your last turn. Sokan Prerequisite: 'Acrobatic Recovery' You may Take 10 on Acrobatics checks to Tumble, even when distracted or threatened. Additionally, each threatened or occupied square that you Tumble through only counts as 1 square of movement. Soresu Prerequisites: 'Block', Deflect You may reroll a failed Use the Force check when using the Block or Deflect Talents. Trakata Prerequisites: ''Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), 'Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers), Base Attack Bonus +12 By harnessing the unique characteristics of a Lightsaber, you can catch your opponent off guard by quickly shutting off and reigniting the blade. When wielding a Lightsaber, you may spend two Swift Actions to make a Deception check to Feint in combat. '''Vaapad Prerequisites: 'Juyo, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), 'Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers), Base Attack Bonus +12 When attacking with a Lightsaber, you score a critical hit on a natural roll of 19 or 20. However, a natural 19 is not considered an automatic hit; if you roll a natural 19 and still miss the target, you do not score a critical hit. Homebrew Lightsaber Forms Talents Dun Möch Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - The Dark Side You may make a Deception check as a Swift Action (Instead of a Standard Action) when attempting to Feint in combat. Maho-Kai Maho-Kai Lightsaber Forms Talent created by Wikia user SirenEyes. Prerequisites: ''Double Attack (Lightsabers), ''Skill Focus (Use the Force), Base Attack Bonus +12 Whenever you make multiple attacks with any type of Lightsaber as part of a Full Attack, you may choose to forgo an attack and instead activate a Force Power that requires a Standard Action or Move Action to activate. When activating a Force Power in this manner, apply the attack roll penalty to the Use the Force check to activate the Force Power. You may only activate one Force Power in this manner each Round.Category:Talent Trees Category:Jedi Knight Talent Trees